Charles
"}} Charles '''is one of the supporting character of Candy Series. He made his debut in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. History Charles has a younger sister and parents, therefore his family is not big. When his younger sister Sera was known to be sick, his family has spoilt her, making her a spoilt self-centered brat. His mom work full-time, so she rarely have time to spent with her family, which (maybe) made him stress, lonely and sad and maybe one of the reasons that causes him to develop the Chuunibyou Syndrome Physical Appearance Charles is a preteen below average height (bearing a height of 145cm). He inherited a close resemblance to his mother; he has orange eyes (sometimes depicted as red) and eccentric black hair that jutted in every direction. He is normally seen wearing eccentric clothing. Personality Charles has chuunibyou syndrome, which is implied to have developed after he failed an examination (Mia theorises this in Everybody's Favourite Friend, while Charles's reaction seems to confirm this). As such, his behaviour in all his appearances is often considered weird, since he acts like the main character of a shounen manga. At times, he is ridiculed for this behaviour, and is even thought of as being suspicious in Girls On Guard!, due to his habit of not-so-secretly following Mia. However, in Season of Blossoms and Tiny Terror, Charles displayed a more serious side due to the conflict present in each of the stories. Charles is also shown to be concerned about those he holds dear to him, as he stands up for Mia, notably by punching Richard in Seasons of Blossoms, and looks after Sera when she pretends to be ill. Synopsis Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Sparkle & Shine: Hygiene When Anthony praised Mia as a clever girl, Charles suddenly appeared out of nowhere amd said that he would not let Anthony steal Mia away from him. When Anthony saw Charles, he immediately said that Charles' outfit was not school material and asked him his name. When Charles was about to tell Anthony his name, Joni then said that he was Chuuni. Anthony then claimed that Charles' name was very weird. Charles immediately told him that his name was not Chunni and told him not to be scared when he told Anthony his real name. He then said that his name was Cerberus • F • Lucifer The Fourth while Anthony wore a face of confusion which Charles mistakens as a face of terror. Style with Substance: Savvy When Charles heard that Candy JEM wanted to find a male model partner and was starting a discussion, Charles was thought that Mia was going to mention him. But she picked Anthony and Corey to be male model partners. At first, Charles waited for Mia to mention him. But after 3 times of waiting Charles began to worry if Mia had actually forgotten him. So he disguised as a passer-by, a salesperson and a tree. But Mia still does not seem to recognise him. He then decided that he was going to use his last trick. He then disguised himself as himself but with a cap and different type of shirt while returning 'Mia's money' to her hoping that she would recognise him. But even with a costume that was so obvious, Mia still failed to recognise that he was Charles. This made Charles very upset and ended up on him crying. When he cried, then she only realised that he was Charles. But Charles had enough and ran away crying while saying he hated Mia. Mia then ran to the playground and found Charles. She apologised to him while he accepted her apology. He then said that he did not mind if Mia does not want him to be her model partner. She then said that she wanted him to be her model partner but was to scared to ask him. After the conversation, Charles finally agreed to be her model partner. Caught in the Net: Technology When Candy JEM had difficulty to exchange the box back from Dennis, Emilia thought of a plan. Emilia told Mia to say that she was very troubled while Mia following in suit. Charles then appeared at Mia's side and asked her what got her very troubled and told her that he would help her with anything. Emilia then pulled Charles and whispered in his ear. Charles then went to Dennis and told him to exchange the box with his box. Dennis then asked if Charles was the box's owner. Charles then said that he was the box's owner. Dennis then said that he was disgusting while exchanging the box with him and left leaving Charles angered and confuse. Emilia then remebered what was in the box and apologised to Charles in her mind and said that she would repay him nicely while Mia telling Charles not to worry about what Dennis called him. Happy Holidays!: Travel Charles along with Corey, Sofia, Mikael and Candy JEM went on a trip with Irwin to Terengganu. Starstruck!: Fandom When Mia said that C-Daigon was vey important to her to Joni and Emilia, they heard someone crying. They then turned around to see Charles crying. Charles then asked Mia that was he not important to her whipe Mia replied that he too was very important to her. Charles thought that she was going to confess to him but got shocked when Mia said that when she was with him, she would feel on how it was to be lonely. Charles then got angry and said that he and Mia would 'breakup' while he ran away crying while cursing her. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy Dreams Take Flight: Ambition When asked by Mia what was Charles' ambition, he answered that he wanted to be a constructor. He then said he wanted to become a constructor because he wanted to build a house for him and his loved ones. Emilia somehow knew where this was going and dragged Mia away while leaving Charles to say that they were so unfair. Kitchen Capers: Cooking When Joni gave more of her salad since Mia said that she 'loved' Joni's salad, Charles came out from the bushes and told Mia that no matter what he will always protect her. He then turned to Joni and said to her to give him all the Salad. After eating all of Joni's cooking, he fainted alongside Corey. Tiny Terror: Manners Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Trivia * Charles has 'chunnibyou syndrome' which causes him to display behaviour that is considered delusional. * Charles often makes brief appearances in the comics when the story does not focus on him, sometimes as part of the background or having a brief speaking role. Most of these appearances are due to him following or stalking Mia around. * A running gag through the series is that Charles often follows and stalks Mia around. * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Charles are revealed. ** Charles' astrological sign is Pisces, therefore his birthday falls between February 19 to March 20. ** Charles favourite things are Mia, protecting/stalking Mia and dark magic. * Charles is ranked fifth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * Charles' self-given nickname: '''Cerberus Lucifer the Fourth is a reference to References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5